


Senseless

by SummerBloom



Series: Zaveid/Eizen One-shots [2]
Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Begging, Butt Slapping, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, h ah don't read this in public, no seriously don't.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBloom/pseuds/SummerBloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eizen wants it rough. Zaveid is more than happy to comply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senseless

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: SMUT AHEAD**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Basically I wanted a fic where Eizen loses control/gives up control to someone he trusts and then it became pure smut.
> 
> I blame the media.

Tanned hands bury themselves in blond hair and pull back, forcing the blonde to arch back some. The bed rocks, headboard pounding against the wall, and leaves no questions about what was going on.

Zaveid's hips thrust, pushing his cock in and out of Eizen's ass roughly. But Eizen doesn't care. He's long gone, eyes closed and mouth open with a slight trail of saliva trailing down his jaw. Zaveid's hands pull hard on Eizen's hair, causing him to gasp in what seemed like pain. Eizen's hands grasp at air, firmly tied behind his back with Zaveid's belt, and one of Zaveid's hands smacks Eizen's ass hard. 

Eizen moans loudly, and Zaveid thrusts harder into him. Sex with Eizen had usually been tamer than this, more loving and passionate. But he'd wanted it rough, wanted his body at Zaveid's mercy for once, wanted to be fucked _senseless_ and feel sore but _sated_. And Zaveid had obliged. Watching Eizen's muscles work as he pounds him, watching his hands as they try grabbing something but couldn't... it was a real big turn-on. His cock throbs, and he groans loudly. He was so close to orgasm, and he knew Eizen probably was as well. Shoving Eizen down to where his face was buried into the pillow, Zaveid grips Eizen's hips and started to thrust as hard as he could, smacking his hips against Eizen's firm and tight ass. The bed was practically shaking with the effort Zaveid was putting into his thrusts, and it only spurs him on further. He feels Eizen clench around him and his thighs start to quake. A moan leaves Eizen, the loudest one yet, and he comes hard on the towel beneath him. But Zaveid isn't done. 

“You wanted to be fucked senseless,” he growls, pulling Eizen back up and kissing him hard on the lips. “You wanted me to do this. So I'm not stopping until you're completely spent.” 

Eizen merely moans against the kiss as Zaveid strokes his cock the way he likes it. As soon as he's hard again, Zaveid starts to thrust as hard as he can into Eizen, who moans loudly. 

“Zaveid, please...! My body's on fire! I-I--” 

Zaveid smacks his ass. “Beg a bit more, Eizen,” he growls, voice low. “ _Beg._ ” 

“Fuck me! Please, fuck me! Fuck me harder! **_PLEASE!_** ” Eizen practically screams, following it up with a loud moan. Zaveid yanks on Eizen's hair, thrusting as hard as his body would allow. Eizen trembles, whimpering between moans. “Fuck... Fuck! Fuckkk!” 

Zaveid grins despite himself, leaning in and biting at the skin between Eizen's neck and shoulder. Eizen gasps as Zaveid starts suckling on the skin, leaving a bruise there for all to see. Soon, though, Eizen could barely think any more. His body feels better than it's ever felt before, and he couldn't deny that Zaveid's cock felt great in his ass. 

He comes with as loud of a moan as he could muster, his entire body shaking with the intensity of his orgasm. It turns into a scream of pleasure as Zaveid thrusts up against his prostate, slamming into it and causing spots to appear in Eizen's vision. He's not done. He wants more, so much _more_... Zaveid's hand connects with his ass again, and he moves his hips without meaning to. His hair is pulled on harder, and Eizen's mind goes completely blank. 

His hips move more, meeting each thrust Zaveid makes. It urges Zaveid on, and the bed is slamming up against the wall as he fucks Eizen. All he can hear from Eizen is desperate moans and cries, his body trying to keep up with the intensity of Zaveid's thrusts. Zaveid feels himself come and yet he doesn't stop thrusting, his semen acting as extra lubricant to help him fuck Eizen better. Eizen screams out Zaveid's name, clenching tightly around him as he comes again. His body falls limp, and Zaveid pulls out carefully, undoing the belt around Eizen's arms and kissing down his back, rubbing his arms to start the blood flowing through them again. Eizen is shaking, but he sighs in content. Zaveid removes the towel from under Eizen and tosses it into the hamper. Laying down beside him, Zaveid pulls him into a hug, gathering the sheets with his feet and pulling them up before throwing them over their naked bodies with a hand. Eizen moans a bit, nuzzling Zaveid and kissing him sleepily on the lips. 

“How was that for being fucked senseless?” Zaveid asks. Eizen laughs, moving closer to Zaveid and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 

“Mmn... Best. Fuck me like that on a bad day...” Eizen murmured sleepily. “Go... crazy...” 

Zaveid pressed a kiss to the top of Eizen's head. “Sleep, Eizen. I'll be here when you wake up.” 

Zaveid shifted so Eizen could use his chest as a pillow. Eizen curled up next to him despite the aching pain, burying his face into Zaveid's chest and put an arm around him. Zaveid pulled him closer, smiling fondly. 

“Mmn...” Eizen sighed. “G'night, Zav...” 

“Night, Eizen. Rest well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop writing porn jfc
> 
> Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Eh, I don't know. Just don't bother me if you get caught reading this in public. I told you not to.


End file.
